Who Are You
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Derek's been in love with Stiles ever since he saved his life at the swimming pool… okay, ever since he first saw him. It's been years since then and now that nothing's standing in his path Derek's trying (and failing) to make a move. He still thinks Stiles is too good for him. A little insight in Stiles' life, shows him that Stiles isn't all that unreachable. SLASH


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Who are you' by Blake Shelton. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the Teen Wolf fandom. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Derek took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the renovated Hale house. He just came from a run along the borders of their territory and all he wanted to do was take a shower and settle down with a good book. Thankfully he was alone at home, since his Betas had lives to live (thank God) and work to do (praise the heavens) so he would have the house for himself for at _least_ (God willing) two or three hours more.

Not that he didn't love his Pack!

He loved every single one of them!

Once they got over their differences and learned that those differences made them a Pack they managed to function just fine, especially now that Stiles (FINALLY) came back from college and moved in.

Most _definitely_ now that Stiles moved in.

Derek sighed and entered the house only to stop in his tracks when that delicious smell he missed and appreciated more than anything in his life tickled his nose.

"No, Joshua, I'm not interested. I told you a thousand times already that I'm _not_ coming back to New York any time soon." Stiles came out of a room and grinned at Derek on his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Derek. Back from a run?" He said. "No, I'm not talking to you, I greeted a friend." Derek raised an eyebrow and followed after Stiles.

Stiles grew from a handsome teen into a gorgeous man. His hair was longer now and stuck in every-which direction. His constant staring into a computer monitor caused a necessity for reading glasses which, instead of hiding his eyes, only accented their shape and color.

Yes. Derek was in love with Stiles.

The problem was not that Derek thought Stiles wasn't gay. He knew very well Stiles played for the same team. The problem was in Derek's belief that he wasn't good enough for Stiles. Lydia and Erica rolled their eyes at that and snorted, before telling him he was an idiot.

Derek didn't believe that until the two told him to try and catch Stiles when he was alone and thinking no one was watching.

Maybe it was time for him to test that theory.

Using every bit of stealth he had he followed after Stiles and hid behind a wall. The younger man was in the kitchen still on the phone while he rushed around preparing dinner.

"No, Jo. I'm _not interested_." Stiles stressed. Derek's heart skipped a beat and he smiled slightly for himself.

How Stiles managed to rush around doing a thousand things at the same time, and still look like he was relaxing in a fluffy armchair Derek would never know.

* * *

_**My oh my, you're so good-looking**_  
_**Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends.**_

* * *

"I'm _telling_ you to _tell him_ to _piss off_!" Stiles snapped and sighed. He yelped when he threw a few stakes on the hot oil and a few drops sprayed on his hand. "Fuck." He hissed and sucked on his finger. Derek barely suppressed a groan at those perfect, full lips. "Listen. I'm _not_ coming back to New York, I'm _not_ inviting Damian over and I'm _definitely_ not going to date him." Stiles said and moved on to check on the potato chips he was making. "Because I have someone else in mind." Derek's heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat.

He would never admit it to anyone but _that_ was the moment he hightailed out of there. He ran into his room faster than an eye can see and slid down the door once he was safe inside it. Stiles' voice still carried over to him, but at least it was muffled so Derek couldn't understand what he was saying.

'Someone else?' He thought and frowned. 'Is Stiles in love with someone?' His heart ached at the very thought.

He had to know.

And he would.

Oh, he would.

* * *

Derek raised an eyebrow when he entered the house and heard low music playing in the basement. The Pack was in the living room. Derek could smell them there. They were watching The Notebook for the millionth time.

He couldn't smell Stiles with them though.

"Where is Stiles?" He asked, knowing someone heard him.

"Somewhere in the house. He said he had work to do." Scott was the one who answered and Derek hummed. He followed the sound of music to the basement and slowed down as not to alert Stiles to his presence. He stopped in front of the door and slowly pushed them open only to smile slightly.

Stiles was dancing around the room with his eyes closed.

Derek knew that despite his ADHD Stiles was quite graceful, but this? This was a whole new side to him Derek didn't have a chance to see before. The smile on his face was absolutely beautiful and his loose clothes did nothing to hide his lithe, muscled form.

Derek smiled slightly when Stiles' eyes opened and he stopped dancing. He looked at the fire burning in the fireplace and walked over to a table and Derek raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_**Do you pour a little something on the rocks?**_  
_**Slide down the hallway in your socks?**_

* * *

Stiles took a sip of something from a glass and Derek sniffed the air recognizing the scent of gin. Stiles sighed and took a seat in the closest armchair. He hummed under his breath as the music played. Derek closed the door and made his way up into his room.

And if a small smile was still covering his lips then no one was there to confirm it.

* * *

Derek wasn't stalking Stiles.

He wasn't.

He was just… _studying_ him.

Yeah.

That was it.

He was studying him.

Just because he was hiding in a tree beside the Sheriff's house didn't mean he was stalking Stiles.

No way.

Stiles decided to spend a few days with his dad and Derek decided to take this opportunity to see Stiles completely alone. Back at the house, even though he saw a few things that made him see Stiles in a slightly different light, he never saw Stiles completely relaxed.

The younger man had so many layers to himself that Derek's mind was spinning sometimes.

If there was anything Derek wanted to see, it was Stiles without any off his layers.

He wanted to see Stiles' heart.

* * *

_**When you undress, do you leave a path?**_  
_**Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?**_

* * *

He leaned forward when Stiles passed down a hallway with a phone on his ear.

"No, dad. Really, it's okay. I'll find something to do." He heard Stiles' voice followed by the sound of water filling a bath tub. He swallowed over a lump and shifted on a higher branch to be able to see better. "Don't worry, dad. I'll relax. I'll take a nice long bath and sleep. I promise." Stiles said and Derek's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. See you in the morning." Stiles said and ended the call. Derek swallowed and leaned forward.

He suppressed a chuckle when Stiles took off his shirt on his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind himself. Once Stiles left his room, Derek jumped in through the open window and followed the trail of clothes. He stopped by the door and closed his eyes. Unconsciously he slid down to the floor and listened as Stiles hummed through his nose to the music he was playing from his phone. Derek leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes.

The more he found out about Stiles, the more he liked him.

The small things Stiles did when he thought no one was looking.

And there was more; so much more.

And Derek wanted to see it all.

He wanted to know everything.

* * *

_**Do you break things when you get mad?**_  
_**Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feeling bad?**_

* * *

"I don't care!" Derek jumped in his seat when he heard the front door of the house open and slam closed, and Stiles' rage filled voice reached his ears. He slowly closed the book he was reading and walked out of his room. He stopped where the wall met the stairs and hid in the shadows as he watched Stiles pace the hallway.

"Listen, Jo, I'm bending over backwards here to meet the deadlines! I don't-..." He growled while this 'Jo' talked and ran his fingers through his hair. He pushed his glasses up when he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Listen – LISTEN!" He snapped and Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles was pissed.

'That's new.' He thought and moved forward a little as he watched Stiles pace.

"I don't care how you'll do it or when!" Stiles snapped. "Look, Jo. You're a good guy, really. But sometimes I just want to – no, I DON'T care about that!" Derek raised an eyebrow at that. "Look. I want those documents sent to me yesterday, do I make myself clear?" Stiles walked into the living room and Derek sniffed the air. He could smell Stiles' anger, but he could also smell something else.

He recognized it because Stiles smelled like that a few times before.

He was feeling bad about something. Derek smirked slightly and walked down the stairs. He hid behind the door wanting to see this.

He almost chuckled when he found Stiles digging through the cabinet in which Erica kept her _'secret stash'_ of chocolate. Stiles grabbed a box and walked over to an armchair. He threw himself in and opened the box biting into a chocolate bar with vigor.

Derek took a small step back only to hesitate when he heard a small sniff. He frowned and moved closer. He sniffed the air again and took a step closer. Stiles wasn't crying, but he was obviously upset about something. Derek thought it would be better for him to leave, but then he hesitated again. He took a deep breath and steeled his stance. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Stiles?" he called out and Stiles looked at him. Almost immediately a smile covered his face and his eyes glowed.

"Derek! I didn't know you're home!" he said and Stiles' heart skipped a beat, making Derek shiver slightly.

"Is everything alright? I heard you shouting." Derek said and took a seat in an armchair closest to Stiles. The younger man sighed, threw the box of chocolate on the table, and leaned his elbows on his knees before he hid his face in his hands.

"I'm just pissed at Jo at the moment."

"Jo?" Derek asked and leaned forward.

"Yeah. You don't know him." Stiles said and sighed. He straightened and ran his fingers through his hair before he fixed his glasses. "We went to college together and later started working for the same editor. He's a lazy ass son of a bitch." Derek chuckled at that, and Stiles gifted him with a small smile.

"Sounds like a good guy." Derek said and Stiles broke into laughter; honest to heart, cheerful laughter. Derek smiled slightly, and Stiles stopped laughing. He pushed his fingers under his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

"He's a good guy, alright; just too lazy for _my_ good." Derek snorted.

"Not everyone can multi-task, doing a hundred things at once." Derek said and it was Stiles' turn to snort.

"I don't multi-task." Stiles muttered and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stiles, I've seen you on the phone talking about business while you were making lunch for 12 people, _and_ checking over whatever you're working on right now. If _you're_ not multi-tasking I don't know who is." Derek said and Stiles blushed slightly.

"It's my ADHD-..."

"No, it isn't." Derek said and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "It's all _Stiles_." The younger man chuckled.

"Yeah, right." Derek snorted and shook his head.

"You can deny it as much as you want. I know you, Stiles. You're a one of a kind man." He said and stood up.

"You don't know me." Derek stopped. He turned to look at Stiles and saw a challenging look in his eyes.

Now, Derek didn't know what made him do what he did next (and he'll probably never know) but whatever made him do it later he would be forever thankful.

He walked over to Stiles and leaned over him, resting his hands on the armrests of the armchair Stiles was sitting in, making Stiles lean back with wide, shocked eyes.

"You're right." Derek muttered. His face was inches away from Stiles'. "I don't know _you_." He said and Stiles gulped. His heart started beating quickly and shivers shook his body. "I know who you are when everyone's around. But I don't know _you_." He said and smirked. "But don't worry. I'll find out." He said, straightened and left.

Once he was in his room he finally realized what he did and his knees almost betrayed him.

"You're an idiot, Derek Hale." He muttered as he took a heavy seat on his bed.

Yes, he was an idiot.

But, he couldn't help himself! He was slowly figuring out that even though Stiles wasn't wearing so many masks, there were so many layers to his personality, his character, that it was _ridicules_!

* * *

_**Who are you when I'm not around;**_  
_**When the door is locked and the shades are down?**_

* * *

Derek couldn't help but want to know _everything_. He wanted to know Stiles beneath those layers.

He wanted to know how he was when there was really no one around; when it was just him and his own thoughts.

He wanted to know who he really _was_.

He wanted to know what he did, what he thought, who he - who he loved.

_'I have someone else in mind.'_

Derek still didn't figure it out.

Stiles hung out only with the people from the Pack. He also talked over the phone with a few different people, but seemed not to be interested in any of them.

Derek wanted to know what Stiles thought of _him_.

He _knew_ Stiles liked him as a friend. He knew Stiles considered him his Alpha, but he didn't know what he _felt_ for him.

Was he just a friend?

Did Stiles think of him when they were apart?

Did he miss him while he was away?

Was there something he connected with Derek and Derek only?

* * *

_**Do you listen to your music quietly,**_  
_**And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?**_

* * *

Did he think of him at all?

Derek swallowed and lay back on the bed with his arms thrown over his head.

He wanted to know.

He _needed_ to know.

Because he knew he wouldn't be able to rest if he never found out.

'Why don't you just tell him?' A voice in the back of his head whispered and it sounded strangely like Lydia. 'You can follow him around all you want, but in the end it will all come down to you needing to come up right to him and tell him you love him.'

Derek growled and turned on his side.

He hated this.

Oh, how he hated this.

'Just _tell_ him!' He frowned and nodded slightly for himself.

'I guess – I guess that's my only option.' He thought.

"Otherwise I'll go insane."

* * *

Derek was running through the woods. The whole Pack was home except him and Stiles. Stiles said he wanted some alone time and left God knows where, and Derek just wasn't in the mood to listen to his Pack bickering about which movie they would watch.

His mind was constantly on Stiles and he was trying to gather the courage to talk with him.

He needed to get this over with.

He needed to come clean.

Any longer and he would snap.

And that wouldn't lead to anything good.

He stopped in his tracks when a familiar scent caught his attention. He turned around trying to determine where that scent was coming from. Settling on a direction he broke into a steady run, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He realized he was running in the direction of a spring he found when he was a kid.

He stopped when he found Stiles sitting on a rock with his feet in the small lake, right beside the spring. Derek could see his profile. The sun was playing in his hair and painted strange forms of his skin. He was in a pair of trousers he rolled up to his knees and his shirt and hoody were lying discarded on the rock. It was a warm summer day, but something about Stiles' hunched figure told him the younger man wasn't quite enjoying himself.

He hid behind a tree while Stiles sighed and tilted his head back. He leaned backwards on his hands and closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the sun playing on his skin.

"You're an idiot, Genim Stilinski." He muttered and Derek raised an eyebrow. He knew Stiles wasn't his real name, but Genim?

"You should just come out and tell him." He muttered again. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his head angrily. "In the worst case scenario he'll just follow up on those threats and bite your head off." He said and Derek's breath hitched in his throat.

'What?' He thought and looked at Stiles when the younger man sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees with his head bowed. He looked so depressed and lonely in that moment that Derek almost stepped out.

"First Lydia and now Derek." He muttered. "I'm a sucker for unreachable people." He said and Derek's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and quietly turned on his heel. He sped off in the other direction as his heart picked up speed.

'He likes me.' He thought as he ran faster and faster, a huge grin covering his face. 'He likes me!' He ran towards a cliff and once he reached the edge he jumped.

"HE LIKES ME!"

* * *

Derek leaned on the doorway of Stiles' room and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. The younger man was at his computer, his fingers tapping madly against the table while he read something or another. He seemed unable to concentrate and when a low growl escaped his lips Derek chuckled making the younger man jump in his seat, his arms flailing everywhere. He fell over the chair, cursing up a blue streak.

"Derek!" He snapped while the Alpha walked over to him and helped him up. "Breathe, cough, sneeze, do SOMETHING, but DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Derek laughed as Stiles flailed.

"Calm down. I came to ask you if you wanted something to eat. You've been locked in your room for almost two days." Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry. I have to finish this by tomorrow since Jo conveniently _forgot_ to send me the data I asked." Stiles said and straightened his chair.

"Knowing you, you've already done it. You're just checking it over for the third time." Derek said and Stiles blushed slightly.

"I just want everything to be perfect." He muttered and Derek chuckled. He took Stiles' hand in his and started leading him out of the room. "Derek, what are you-"

"Hush." Derek said as he tugged Stiles along down the stairs. "You've been working yourself stiff. You're going to take a break, send those documents to Jo later and stop worrying. You worried less when we had to deal with the Alpha Pack." Stiles blushed a little when Derek pulled him into the kitchen and made him take a seat.

"It's just – this is really important to me, Derek." Stiles said. His eyes were constantly straying towards the doorway as if he was trying to determine how fast he could run up the stairs and lock himself in his room to check everything _again_. Derek snorted and placed a plate in front of Stiles.

"Eat. You've done everything, and I have no doubt that you've done it perfectly. You always tell me to relax. Try to listen to your own advice for once." Stiles blushed again and started to eat slowly. Derek smiled a little and took a seat.

"Where's everyone?" Stiles asked.

"Erica and Boyd are out on a date, Scott's with Isaac at the bowling alley. Lydia and Jackson are visiting Lydia's parents and Peter is somewhere being his usual creepy self." He said and Stiles choked a bit, his eyes widening slightly.

"You mean we're – we're alone at home?" Stiles asked and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong with-…"

"NO!" Stiles snapped and flailed. "No!" He said more calmly, but a huge blush covered his cheeks. Even if Derek was thrilling on the inside, on the outside he just raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean-…"

"What?" Derek asked and leaned closer to Stiles. "What do you mean?" He asked. Stiles bowed his head and played with the food on his plate.

"I meant – what I want to say – I didn't-"

"What _Genim_?" Stiles' head snapped up and he looked in Derek's eyes with shock written all over his face.

"How do you – Not even _Scott_ knows-..."

"I know a lot about you." Derek said. Somehow they found themselves on their feet with Derek walking towards Stiles, and Stiles being backed into a kitchen cabinet. "I know that you like to listen to old Blues and that you dance to it when no one's around. I know that you like to drink gin on rocks. I know you bite your bottom lip when you're reading something interesting and that your leg starts hopping when you're at the end of a page. I know you leave a trail of clothes behind you on your way to the bathroom. I know you sing through your nose when you think no one hears. I know you tug at your hair when you're upset, you lift your glasses up a bit when you're embarrassed." The back of Stiles' thighs hit the cabinet and his breath hitched in his throat.

"I know-…" Derek whispered his face inches away from Stiles'. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist as he stopped right in front of him. "I know that you eat a full box of chocolate when you feel bad about something and then call your dad to talk to him. I know you love to sit alone by the spring in the middle of the forest, and that you talk out loud when you think you're alone." Stiles' eyes widened at that.

"What I _don't_ know is-..." Derek whispered and leaned his forehead against Stiles. The younger man's hands snapped up and fisted in Derek's plaid shirt, and he let go of a shivering breath. "Are your lips really as soft as they look?" He kissed Stiles at that moment and his mind exploded only for everything to fall perfectly into place.

He growled lowly when Stiles kissed him back and his hands fisted in his hair, holding him close.

They parted, equally breathless and Derek felt warmth pool in his stomach at the sight of Stiles' tilted glasses, rosy cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

"Stalker." Stiles gasped out and Derek chuckled.

"Only for you." He said and Stiles smiled a beautiful, open smile. It was as if all the layers suddenly disappeared and Derek was left breathless at the simple, breathtaking beauty of the man in front of him.

* * *

_**My oh my, you're so good looking.**_

* * *

"Does this mean I can stop pining after you?" Stiles asked and Derek chuckled. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' and kissed him again chastely.

"Only if I can have you forever." He spoke against Stiles lips.

"My, my." Stiles whispered and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Derek's body, his scent and the feel of safety Derek's closeness brought to him. "Aren't you possessive." He murmured and Derek chuckled.

"You know nothing yet."

* * *

_**But who are you when I'm not looking?**_


End file.
